


A Mother's Guiding Hand

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Avengers Academy Scarlet Witch AU [7]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Paranoia, Pregnancy, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: It took Wanda a few days to figure out how to tell her children what she had told Vision on New Year's Eve. Once that's been done, Magda has to take her daughter aside to see why she's been acting so strangely.





	A Mother's Guiding Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the shortest edition to the series so far. Damn. I was originally just going to do Wanda telling the kids, but I thought it was too short so I added Magda being the biggest Mama Hen (even more than her husband, lbr) she could possibly be. This happened.

It took Wanda and Vision a few days to decide how to tell the children. It wasn’t that they were scared of how they’d react, rather that the timing wasn’t right. Once the fireworks had ended, Billy had eagerly shared the news of his engagement to his family, and Wanda didn’t want to steal the attention of the family from him by sharing her own news. It just wouldn’t feel right, especially after the conversation she’d had with Erik that night.

 

Telling Wanda’s parents had been an entirely different situation. It hadn’t ever felt difficult to do, which Wanda herself considered a big step towards rebuilding their relationship. Magda had started fussing over her as if this was her first pregnancy (which, in a way, it was; the first one where Magda was around to fuss), while Erik had just smiled and gave her a hug. They were both sworn to secrecy on the matter, especially towards the children. Wanda and Vision wanted to be the ones to tell their other children about this, so Erik and Magda were told not to talk about it around them. That didn’t mean they had to entirely stay quiet though, meaning they spent the last few days in their room just being excited grandparents.

 

When the day finally came to tell the children, Wanda waited until classes were out for the day before assembling her family in her classroom. Vision was already at her side, having been helping with the day’s lesson anyway. The children wandered in a few minutes after classes ended, thankfully by themselves. Teddy and Peggy had probably figured it was an important family thing, and wanted to give them some space. It wasn’t that Wanda didn’t want them there, she was just nervous telling her own kids.

 

Tommy had been the last to dash into the classroom, closing the door behind him. Viv and Billy had sat in the desks at the front of the room, Tommy joining them with a small frown.

 

“Is everything alright?” Billy frowned. He hoped nothing was wrong; everything was going right for once, and he selfishly didn’t want it to end so soon.

 

“Yes, yes. Everything is alright,” Wanda nodded, though she still seemed nervous. “There is something we wanted to tell you,” she explained.

 

“You two aren’t leaving or anything, are you?” Tommy asked in panic. Life at the Academy had become the best part of his life, frankly, and a big part of that was his parents. If they were leaving, he didn’t know how he’d feel.

 

“Of course not,” Vision promised, shaking his head. He wasn’t planning on going anywhere anytime soon, that was for sure.

 

“No, nothing of the sort,” Wanda shook her head. “It has taken us a few days to figure out how to bring this up,” she went on, sitting on the edge of her desk. “It took me far too long to figure out how to tell your Papa,” she admitted, looking down at her hands. “I do not want any of you to take this news badly, for it is not meant to be bad,” she said, trying to draw this out as much as she could. The more she put it off, the more she feared the children would resent her for it. Taking a deep breath, she just went for it, though Tommy interrupted her before she could.

 

“Mama, what’s wrong?” he asked in concern, voice anxious and worried. She wasn’t like this, she didn’t beat around the bush unless it was something really bad, so if she was being this cryptic, something big must’ve happened.

 

Wanda looked back up from her hands, smiling slightly at Tommy’s concern. He was always so compassionate, even when he was a toddler. “I should hope nothing is wrong,” she said finally. “That would be concerning, for both of us,” she managed to get out, still not ready to say those words she’d told Vision on New Year’s Eve to the children.

 

Billy was the first person to react, a gasp signalling his understanding. “Wait, really?” he muttered, eyes wide. Wanda just smiled a little wider, waiting for the other two to catch up.

 

“No way,” came form Tommy next, an awestruck look on his face that painfully reminded Wanda of the face Pietro had made when she told him she was pregnant with the twins.

 

Viv, meanwhile, sat with a confused expresion as she tried to figure out what was going on. Her brothers seemed to understand what was being said, but Viv was lost due to her short life and lack of experience in this situation.

 

The twins were exchanging wide-eyed looks of excitement, though when they noticed how confused Viv looked they turned to her.

 

“You don’t understand, do you?” Billy sighed, though he didn’t sound harsh. When Viv shook her head, he chuckled softly. “She’s pregnant, Viv,” he explained with a grin. “You get to feel the joy of being an older sibling.”

 

“Oh,” Viv muttered, eyes widening in realization. She didn’t know what else to say, though she looked just as excited as her brothers. Wanda felt the tension in her shoulders relax at the children’s reactions, a proper smile spreading across her face.

 

Vision found the excitement in the room contageous, smiling along with everyone else as he watched. He knew how the twins felt, in a way. He’d reacted much the same when Wanda told him she was expecting the twins. It had been the most amazing feeling he’d ever experienced, and still was. Joy, excitement, anticipation, and many others he’d never been able to truly identify rushed through him so quickly it left him light-headed, but he couldn’t say he’d change any of it. It was the most human he had ever felt, and acted as a sort of goal of his, to feel that human again.

 

Suddenly, Wanda was being engulfed in a three-way hug from each of her children, making her laugh as she tried to hug them all back at once. Vision attempted to join the hug, though he thought he’d accidentally hit one of the children in the process.

 

In that moment, Vision thought he truly knew what it felt like to be a human. Or at least what it felt like to be a human father. He was so overwhelmed with emotions that hit him like a speeding train, but none of them were unwelcome. All of the affection and adoration he felt was both alarming and reassuring, which he found pleasing.

* * *

To no one’s surprise, the entire campus knew about Wanda’s pregnancy by the end of the week. She was getting mostly excited remarks from the students, and some of the staff, but there was a small number that thought she was making a mistake in having another child. She tried not to let the words of those people affect her, but they slowly wore away at her optimism, drawing her towards uncertainty. Was she making a mistake? Was having a child in her current situation a bad idea? With the near-cosntant threats made on the Academy, and Wanda’s age, would she be putting her child in danger even before they were born? Of course, she didn’t bring any of this up to her husband; she didn’t want to worry or upset him with her paranoia.

 

Wanda should’ve learned by then that she couldn’t hide secrets from everyone for very long. While she wasn’t confronted by Vision, she was taken aside by her mother during lunch hour one day. Magda took her to the back of the Archive, which had become the unofficial location for serious family talks since New Year’s Eve. That, or Wanda’s classroom. But Wanda’s classroom was currently being used by Frigga for a it-down lesson on Asgardian history.

 

Once the door to the Archive was closed behind them and Magda had Wanda sitting on the couch, she sighed softly and brushed some of Wanda’s hair away from her face.

 

“ _Draga mea,_ tell me what is wrong,” Magda asked softly, a sad look in her blue-grey eyes. “You have been so sullen as of late. Is it hormones? Or is something wrong?”

 

Honestly, Wanda could’ve cried right then. Partially from the hormones, but also partially from the fact that she hadn’t had this kind of help the first time around, let alone her mother. It was all just so overwhelming and new, but Wanda knew she could talk to her mother about anything.

 

“It is… both,” Wanda admitted, looking down at her hands. “I believe a more acurate description would be that my hormones are reacting to my current paranoia, and it is making everything worse.”

 

“What are you paranoid about?” Magda frowned softly, resting a hand on Wanda’s knee.

 

“There have been many students talking about me, both behind my back and to my face,” Wanda began, looking down at Magda’s hand on her knee. “Many of them have been expressing their excitement and congratulations, though I have heard other sentiments that are much less optimistic. There are students, and some staff, that believe having a child now would be irresponsible. Some even say out-right harmful. I do not believe that, but hearing those around me saying such things behind my back has been wearing down my excitement to worry.”

 

Magda sighed softly, shaking her head and squeezing Wanda’s knee. “Wanda, my angel, you mustn’t let the words and beliefs of those around you affect your own beliefs. Now, if it were your family telling you these things, that should be adressed with them directly. But if those saying it are talking behind your back and are not truly important, their words do not matter.”

 

A tiny smile tugged at Wanda’s lips, her eyes rising to meet her mother’s. She didn’t say anything for a few moments, just watching her mother’s face. Magda’s brows had creased in concern, a small from evident on her lips. She just looked so upset to hear her daughter was having these kinds of thoughts because of those around her.

 

“Thank you, Mama,” Wanda muttered finally, allowing herself to smile slightly. “I have not experienced this kind of… backlash before, during my first pregnancy. This time is entirely different than with the twins, though. I was living off the grid when I found out I was carrying the twins. It was just Vision and I, trying to lead normal lives for as long as we could before something went wrong. There was no one to judge our decision to start a family, and no one for support. I could not be more grateful for your insight this time,” she said softly. “And I will need as much of it as you can give, because I was a mess last time, and that was twenty years ago,” she added. “Many things have changed, but my need for support will never be truly gone. My beloved Vision can only provide so much support, given his nature, so I will need you as much as a first-time mother needs her own mother.”

 

“I will be here for you, whenever you need me,” Magda promised her, pulling her into a hug. Sure, the last time she’d gone through this sort of thing was just over forty years ago, when she was expecting the twins, but she would do anything and everything to help her little angel get through this.


End file.
